A triangle and a disappearance
by Di-Pekka
Summary: Mia and Michael have Nick beteween them, but Michael's love for Mia will supporte everything, meanwhile Mia's friends, Mia and Michael go to a party where a disappearance takes place. Please R&R [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

After the 6th book

Thursday, 17, November

Mia was at school, in the second year of the secondary. For about a year she was Michaels' girlfriend. Both of them were very in love by the other. Michael was in the university, and he was concerned about Mia because lately she was distant and always thinking in other things that Michael didn't know what were.

One day Michael had a free day at university and went to his old high school to see Mia and his/her friends.

He was indifferent about the school that hadn't changed anything since a year. He went to Mia's class searching for her (he had her schedule). He interrupted Mr. G's class and asked for permission to stay watching the class by Mia's side. Mr. G allowed it.

He sat and watched Mia who, just as the other students, looked surprised for seeing him in his old school, where he didn't belong anymore.

Lana was seated in front of them. She turned back to Michael and said that he should be careful with the people he chose to be "his" girls… Mia was terrified! If Michael found out what was happening in Albert's Einstein school she was dead…

Michael looked Mia who was going to excuse herself and said:

We'll talk later, now pay attention!

Mia start drawing and being nervous, she was shore that Michael was going to finish everything with her when he finds out. Michael was nervous to because he didn't know what to think about what Lana said. It couldn't be true, but if it wasn't true why would Mia get so nervous?

Mr. G asked Mia something that she didn't hear and she was thinking in an excuse when the belt rang. Saved by the bell, Lana said and she threw her air back and walked out of the class with her group. Mia was nervous and put her things in her school bag and left the class. She knew Mr. G would ask the same thing next class but she didn't hear the question…

Michael followed Mia and she asked how he was.

I don't know. How am I? How am I supposed to be? Don't you have something to tell me?

Um… yes… - to late Tina appeared with Boris and she asked why Michael was in AES.

I came for a visit! – He looked nervous but he was trying to hide it. – Mia do you want to go outside?

Hum… ok… - she said… what else could she say? She owned him an answer…

We'll go to – Boris said

No, we won't! I'm kind of hungry! – Tina realized that Michael and Mia needed to talk.

Ok! Will see you there!

Michael and Mia went outside without saying a word to each other and Lars was following them. Michael starts to speak:

How are you and the algebra? – He didn't want to ask what Lana meant with that of his choices…

Um… Michael… I love u… you know that right? – She felt stupid… she must have heard Tina and Lilly!

Two weeks ago Lilly and Tina said that Mia should trust Michael and said that she must tell that that funny new guy (Nick) at their school often tried to kiss her and that once he actually made it. Nick was a nice, blond guy. Very pretty… And he was trying to get Mia for himself… She felt worried because she thought that Michael would end their relationship, so she hid it from him!

Yes, I know… - He was feeling awful inside because he didn't know what was happening with Mia… He thought that maybe she didn't like him anymore, or maybe she wanted to get back together with Kenny or maybe… she started talking.

Well… there's a thing I need to tell you… um… I don't know were I should start.

It's about what Lana said… isn't it? – He was afraid of what she could say. She nodded!

HOW COULD YOU? – Michael had never talked like that to Mia; she was frightened… - Sorry…! What happened?

Um… it wasn't me… it's about this new guy who's in 12… I think he likes me… he tried to kiss me several times and once he actually made because of me… maybe I gave him hopes you know? I don't know… - She started crying – I didn't mean to!... It was him! He kissed me… - She hugged him…

Shhhh... – He said calmly… - I didn't know… sorry I screamed you… it's not your fault…

Meanwhile she didn't enter to the next class… Lilly was worried because she wasn't at the G & T class and she didn't used to miss those classes that were important for her writing career. Tina had told Lilly what happened and they could guess why that happened: Nick's kiss! In the G & T class Lilly was with Boris and Felix her knew love… she already knew him because he was Michael's friend an he introduced them. Lilly didn't know but Felix had a crush on her to!

**Mia's POV**

I had that crying attack… I couldn't stand if Michael left me, he was so SWEEEEEET! I felt safe in his arms and he said it wasn't my fault if all guys had a crush on me because I was beautiful… I felt like I was melting in his arms and I kissed him. I REALY LOVE HIM YOU KNOW? He is my life, but at that moment I was feeling a little bit stupid because I still had let Nick kiss me…

**Michael's POV**

Michael felt like he could beat in the other guy whose name he didn't want to hear... what a jerk! No one kisses my girl! Mia stopped crying and smiled to him when he hugged her. He was happy to see that she felt well in his arms… that should mean she won't leave Michael because of that jerk! I have to do something to get him out of our way… I'll go talk to him…

Michael sent Mia to her class, (that wasn't easy, but with the perfect tone she surrended) and he started to look for that guy named Nick… He didn't know what he was going to say to him, but he wouldn't give him a shot… he would have to send him away from Mia's / his way.

Michael didn't want Mia to know what he was doing so he asked to some teachers where Nick was. The answer was given by the prof. Gupta. He was at his lunch time. Michael was ready to live and say thank you, but the professor didn't shut up. He had to say that he was kind of hurry for her to let him go. This was the easy part… Now how to face Nick! He had never done nothing like this but she was his princess and nobody else's!

Michael didn't now exactly who he was and he asked Ling Su. She pointed and asked why he wanted to know… she didn't get the answer he was already gone! She thought Guys! Can't live with them or without them!

Michael sited by Nick and warned him no to proach from Mia or he wouldn't response for himself! Nick asked who he was…

Mia's boyfriend someone of the table said.

And you may take this as a warning – Michael was getting upset.

Good bye! You are not welcome! – Nick said, and Michael went away.

Tina was talking to Shameeka about people well known safety… Nothing very important, but their friendship still existed! Such as their friendship with Ling Su, but lately the five girls didn't had many time to be together after class.

Tina proposed a weekend to Shameeka the five of them at her house.

That's awesome! We can prepare for the party next week!

Yes! It will be great! I tell my dad today!

Let's talk to the others! After this class!

After the third class:

MIA! LILLY! LING SU! – The three friends were together, and Shameeka called them!

Hi again! – Ling Su said.

We want to invite all of you to pass de weekend at my house! – Said Tina – I haven't asked yet, but I'm sure my dad will let us do our weekend!

No! Let's do it at my house! My dads are going out this weekend, and Lars and Wahim can stay together at my Michael's room if your parents want them to stay. – Lilly said enthusiastically.

Ok! It's going to be great! – said Mia

Yeah! We haven't spent much time together last month. – Agreed Shameeka

I'm sure my parents agree! I'll call them! – Lilly made the phone call and she came back with a great new! They're all invited to spend the weekend at her house! All they had to do now was ask for permission!

Mia said goodbye to the other girls and went looking for Michael.

Michael was in the Ray's Pizza when he saw is little princess coming to have lunch with Lars. Why wasn't she with Lilly, Shameeka, Ling Su or Tina? They couldn't be mad at Mia because of what happened!

He went in Mia's direction and he started to call her! She didn't saw him in the beginning, but he went to her and touched her back. She thought that maybe was Nick… she start thinking if she would turn or not until Michael put on her front and kissed her! She pulled him out because she wasn't expecting him to be here!

Sorry, didn't notice you! – Said Mia.

Why are you here all by your self? Except for Lars… Don't tell me you are cross with Lilly or any other of the girls because of what happened today with Nick! – Mia was stared at him nervously – OMG! I can't belie… - Mia kissed him.

No, I'm here because I thought that you might be here! I didn't explain to you very well what happened… um… I mean, when it happened… this thing with Nick happened today, it happened two weeks ago…

Um… let's forget about him… want to eat?

Hum… ok! – And he kissed her. They got inside and they ordered pizza for the three of them!

They had lunch and she went back to school. She was happy now that her mind was free from Nick kisses and Michael had forgiven her from all that happened.

Michael went back to his dorm to pack his bag for Friday… he had just receive a call from his parents that asked him to go home to pass the weekend because Lilly was going to stay alone. He didn't have much work to do so he said that was alright.

Mia went home in the limo and she gave Lilly a ride to the groceries store… she needed to buy some things for their weekend and asked Mia to go with her. In the groceries store they both food and some non alcoholic drinks. Lilly and Mia paid and the limo took Lilly and Mia home.

Mia had a tired day and she needed some rest, but when she was going to dress her pyjama when the phone rang…

Oh… Not the phone! Who is it? – Useless question… she went to the living room to get the phone. – Hello? This is Mia. Who is it?

It's dad Mia! How are you?

Tired… Please call later! – I hanged up the phone in my dad's face! OMG! I'm so DEAD!

He was getting upset because of Mia's bad mood and he was trying to call back! The phone rang, but this time Philippe's phone.

Hello? Dad?

Mia are you alright? You hang up the phone without saying goodbye!

I'm just tired… You wanted to speak to mum? Well she's not home… she went to a restaurant with Mr. G… Very romantic actually…! Michael took me once there! I loved it! Oh well you need to wait for her to come back, to talk to her, they are very in love, so they must take long… - She would keep on talking if her dad didn't stop her.

Mia don't tell me that! But I was calling to know why you didn't come to grandemére's princess lesson! Lately you are disappointing her a lot and it's me who ears her!

Oh dad… sorry… I couldn't make I was so tired that… - She fell asleep

Mia? MIA? OMG! MIKAIL QUICKLY, GET THE NATIONAL GENOVIAN GUARD! MIA DOESN'T ANSWER THE PHONE! MIA? MIA?

Yes dad?... where were you?

I fell asleep…

Oh! Go to bed right now!

Ok then. Goodbye…

**Mia's POV**

I'm so tired, but I still noticed that dad is jealous of mum and Mr. G (Frank at home is Frank)……I'm going to sleep and I'll dream with my dear and sweet Michael…he is great! I'm in the sofa because I think I'll pass out if I go to my room…

She fell asleep on the couch… Mia woke up suddenly at the noise of someone breaking down the door… she was scared and she didn't move on the couch… what could it be? There where lots of men coming into her house and suddenly Lars entered too!

What's all this? Why did break down the door? Couldn't you ring on the bell? – She was confused. All men were searching her house…

Your highness said that you didn't respond on the phone and called his security guard and command us in here to see what happened to the Princess…I can see your highness is all right… Were living!

Wait! But why didn't he tell you that I answer the phone after that? I mean I talked to him later…

He must have forgotten…

How can he forget me? Or his commends? He isn't crazy! I mean sort of…

Well we have a problem in here… how are you going to keep you safe if you don't have the door?

Maybe you could keep some of these to stay on the entry…

Yes, they'll do it…

Everything was solved and Mia went to bed after everyone left her house…

Bed sweet bed…

Mia's mother, stepfather and her brother get home at 8:00 o'clock, and Helen was angry with Philippe because of her ruined house but at that at hour she couldn't go anywhere to solve that. Only tomorrow she would get everything into his place right now she would put rocky a sleep and she and Mr. G would get some sleep to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!**

**Thanks 4 reading, hope you'll enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Friday, 10:00 A.M.**

OMG! It's ten o'clock and I'm still in bed! – Mia thought – Maybe I could stay a little bit more in bed and I could go to the next class! Except the fact that I need the Algebra class!

"Mia?" Her mum went to her room and rushed her to the bathroom "you need to get ready for school Mia! You already late! Get up!"

"Alright!" Mia went to the bathroom and she dressed up after her morning bath.

"Mum? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you needed some rest…" she smiled to Mia. "Last night you looked very tired… it isn't usual for you to be asleep at 8:00 o'clock!"

"I was…" Mia said after swallowing her orange juice "Mum, can I spend the weekend at Lilly's? I'll be here on Sunday afternoon to do my homework…"

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

I asked mum about our girls' weekend and she agreed. I was so happy that I left home without finishing the breakfast, when I was almost getting to the limo with Lars behind me I reminded that I hadn't brought anything for our weekend, so I came back home and packed my things. I asked mum to call dad because I didn't want him to obligate me to go for Princess Lessons with Grandmére! She told me not to worry and maid me promise to eat at school. I gave her and Rocky a kiss and left home with Lars.

The school day was going to be long without Michael! But I had Lilly (She must be angry… this morning I didn't get her to go to school and probably she get late for school to because of me…), Tina, Shameeka (when she is not at the cheerleaders rehearses), Ling Su and Boris (because he was always with Tina). But it can still be boring without Michael. I mean he is my life… I can't live without him, his neck with that smell that makes me dream… oh my dear Michael…

Now that I think about Michael, this weekend I wont have time to see him… but maybe he is upset about yesterday, (but yesterday we were alright… I mean we kissed each other and he said it wasn't my fault…), or maybe he thinks that I lied him about Nick about his kiss to me and now he's cheating me because of my lie… but I didn't lie him! It can't be! He can't end our relationship because of Nick… he is nothing to me!

I don't want to go to school! I mean I do! Lilly… where's Lilly when we need her?

"Lil?" I waited for lunch time to speak with her because Tina was with Boris, Shameeka was in her rehearses and Ling Su was working in the library. Lilly isn't probably the best person to talk about Michael because she's his sister… but this isn't important as the fact of Michael being kissing other girls than me! "Uh… Lil… Michael… he is… he is cheating on me! Oh Lil I can never forgive myself if he leaves me be because of Nick! I know he will break up with me!" I start crying…

"What are you saying? That bastard!" She said this shortly, but I still heard it. "Oh Mia! You know that's not true! He loves you!"

"You're only saying that to make me feel better!" I cried.

"No I'm not! And why do you say that?"

"What?" I said…

"That he's cheating on you?"

"Oh… because I just know... He thought I lied to him and now he's probably with another girl that gives him what he wants!"

"You know he wouldn't dear to do that! Your dad would kill him! And so was I!"

"But maybe he thinks that I don't know what he's doing! And I want him to respect me because of me, not because of what my dad or you would do to him…!"

"Well if you're not shore let's check it out!" She pulled me out of school and asked Lars to get the limo.

"It's everything alright with Princess Amelia?" Lars really cared about me.

"Yes, just call the Limo please." Lilly answered

"If he did it Lilly? What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll tell him he's a creep!"

"Easy to say…"

When we got there I was very nervous… I mean it's not every day we go to your boyfriend's college to see if he is not cheating on you… and thinking of Michael with another girl than me it's to hard! Lilly knocked at the door and I opened immediately not giving time for anyone to hide! I was surprised… his clean room was empty! Then I got to the bathroom and I was happy to see that he was alone in the shower when he asked:

"Doo Pak? Are you there?"

"Um… no…!"

He closed the shower and looked out from the shower curtain:

"Hi!" I kissed him (while I was blushing) and I went to his room very happy of my own because he didn't say a girl name… He thought I was Doo Pak!

**

* * *

Michael's POV**

This girl is crazy! She came on her lunch time? Well maybe I can get a ride home, but she shouldn't be here! And I could be Doo Pak! She's probably missing her classes! I roll up a towel and I went to the room.

"Mia? Why are you here?" she kissed me and then went back. I gave her a kiss to. "Really, why are you here?

"I came with Lilly… um… I'm actually going now…" she blushed.

"Well, why?" Lilly must have heard me asking because she came in.

"Because this silly girl thought you were cheating on her!" She said calmly

"Don't be silly Lilly!" She was blushing again! "Well we're moving" She kissed me. "Bye Michael!"

"Wait! Are we living now? I'm kind of hungry!" Lilly said. "Do you have something for me to eat?" She asked me.

"Sure, go to the fridge and have a seat." I turned to Mia "while me and this 'silly' girl have a talk… by the way where's Lars?"

"He's outside! I'll go call him and maybe we could all four of us go to a restaura…"

"Not so far young lady! I'll call him!" I opened the door. "Lars, want to come in?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Are you hungry? You can sit next to Lilly and eat if you want!" I turned to Mia "um… so you want to come to the bathroom? It's the only place we can talk!

"Yes…"

The bathroom wasn't the best place to talk but it was the best I could get since Lilly and Lars were in my room.

"Um…" she only said that.

"Well… what did Lilly meant with the cheating thing?"

"Um… well you know… those comments she makes!" she looked into the window.

"Mia… the truth!" I told her. Sometimes I can be a little bossy! "Or I could just ask Lilly!

"Um…" I could see this was hard for her to admit… "I thought that you were with a college girl while I was at school, so Lilly grabbed all the way down here for me to see with my own eyes…" Thank god Lilly!

"But why did you thought that?"

"Because… Because I thought knew and because you hadn't said anything for us to do on the weekend, and I thought you were living me because of Nick…" she answered.

"That's not a reason for me to be cheating on you!" I mumbled "and you know that I'm not that type of person Mia! I love you and I'm with you because I want!" she smiled!

"I love you to Michael!" She hugged me and I comfort her! After a while we realized where we were.

"Hum… want to get out?" I asked.

"Not really but that's ok! You didn't get dressed! I don't want you to leave like that…" she smiled and left for me to get dressed.

I went outside and I asked for a ride.

"Where to?" Mia asked.

"Home! I'm spending the weekend at home. Mum asked me to!"

"Oh" Mia mumbled.

"What? We're not going to spend the weekend with him! I mean it's just the 5 of us!" Lilly said abruptly!

"Mum and dad's order! No back off!"

"Great, just what we needed! A jerk! At my place!" I burned her with my eyes! "Fine! But you'll spend the weekend in your room!"

"No! It's my house to!

"I don't mind!" Mia said enthusiastically!

"See?"

"Alright then!"

"Now we must get on moving!"

We get our stuffs and left the college!

**

* * *

Friday Night (Lil's place)**

"Where's Mia?" Shameeka asked.

"She's probably with Michael in his room!" Lilly said

"Let's see, because I want her to tell what Nick wanted today!" Ling Su was very curious!

The 4 girls sneaked around the place but they weren't there. Where could they be? They were in the bathroom, but the girls didn't notice, they (the girls) were having much fun and they went to Lilly's room. They still up at 3 A.M. and Mia hadn't return yet! Tina went to the bathroom to wash her teeth and noticed them! She called the other 3 and they took a photo from the moment when Michael and Mia were sleeping in each others arms on the bathroom's floor.

Now it was moment of revenge on Mia (because it was supposed to be a weekend for the five girls and she hadn't been with them in Lilly's room) and Michael was going to be catch to!

They Painted Michael's face like if he was a girl and Mia like if she was a clown. In the end of painting them they didn't knew how both of them were still asleep.

Mia wake first at 5:00 A.M., and she didn't wake Michael because she needed a bed and she didn't want to wake him.

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

I don't know what these girls had in mind, but they painted all my face! I went back to the room after I left the bathroom and they were all laughing of me so I went to a mirror and I saw how I looked like! I was shocked! They had never done this to me but I was happy! Stupid thing I know… being happy for this, but I realized that they were the best friends for me and that playing with this was hilarious! We laugh a lot of it! After this I went to wake Michael. He was painted to.

"Michael? Wake up!"

"Hum…"

"Wake up!"

"Just 5 more minutes!"

I kissed his neck and he finally wake up.

"Oh… it's you Mia!"

"Go to bed Michael!"

"Want to join me? Or shell I join you?"

"I wanted, but that's not right Michael!"

"Ok then… Night!" he kissed me.

"Night" I could see he was barely woken! He was walking lengthy…

Then it was time for me to go to bed! Not without a few questions of my friends:

"Mia, the night was good?" they already knew but I answered.

"Yes!" I said.

"So… WHAT wanted Nick today?" Shameeka and Lilly asked.

"Hum… he invited me for the party next Friday… it's in his friend college (Michael's college to).

"Are you going?" Tina asked.

"No… I hope I'm going with Michael. I mean Felix and Boris are going…"

"We know… Felix invited me, they're going to play there…" said Lilly.

"I see" I was happy for her… she has a huge crush on Felix!

"I'm going with Boris!" said Tina.

"We are going the 2 of us. And maybe we'll meet some guy there!" Ling Su affirmed.

"Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll pick out our clothes!"

"You mean today!" said Lilly

"Whatever" I said.

**

* * *

Michael's POV**

10:35 A.M.

I've just woken up, I'm going to 'their' room call Mia, she's probably awakened.

Yes she is… the others are still asleep, but she's waken! I'll go brush my teeth and I'll come back…

In Lilly's room:

"Morning babe!" I said

"Shhh… They're still asleep!" she warned me.

"I can see!"

"Let's go to the bathroom!"

"We have the living room!"

"Yes, but you need to take that off your face!" She said.

"Oh… Lilly's things right? I tried but I can't take this off…"

"You need specific things Michael! Wait… I think Tina has some." She went to their room and came back with those face creams and stuff like that.

"Well… were you in this to?"

"No, I looked like a clown, so don't complain!" she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "But I cleaned me in the moment!"

"Um… I need a bath…"

"So do I!" She complained.

"Ladies first!"

"Alright! Are you going to stay in here?" She was colouring.

"I wasn't thinking of that, but if you want…" I said evilly.

"Then get out!" She said.

"Ok!"

Now I'm going to my room to pick up washed clothes and I'm going to my dad's bathroom.

I forgot my things to shave in my bathroom…

"Mia?" I am knocking at the door… "Are you there? Can I get in?" I open the door, the shower is still on.

"Mia, is that you?"

"Lilly? Where's Mia?"

"She's already done! MICHAEL? Get out!

"I just need my things…" I start taking my things before she thrown me water.

"JUST GET OUT!" Lilly screamed.

Now time for a bath!

After getting washed it's time to eat, but first where's Mia? Lilly said she was in the kitchen.

"Mia?" I called her.

"Over here Michael!"

"Morning again" This time I kissed her.

"Morning! Thirsty?" She had a glass of water.

"Yes, but it doesn't matters! I was wondering if you would give the pleasure of your company next Friday night in a college party… Felix and Boris are coming to because we're going to play there!

"Ok!"

"It's at my college. Everyone was invited to go and they told us to invite more people we knew.

"I know…"

"Who told you?"

"Um… Nick invited me to go with him…" she was blushing… How could that guy think that she would go with him?

"And?"

"I didn't accept of course! I mean I thought you would invite me!"

"Hum… If I didn't would you accept?"

"No Michael! Of course not. But I really wanted to go, if you didn't I would go with Shameeka and Ling Su! They're going alone.$«"

"Ok"

She left the kitchen while I was eating. I really love her!

**

* * *

Saturday afternoon**

"Mia? Isn't this dress cute?" Tina asked.

"Yes! Of course mine's better!" Mia played "I don't know… This one (a baby blue dress very fashion) or this one (a traditional black dress very cute)?"

"Hum… the last one!" said Shameeka.

"No… the first!" Said Tina.

"What about you Lilly?" Mia asked.

"Try them on!" said Lilly.

Mia dressed them one at the time and Lilly said:

"Hum…the first one! You look better, but this isn't a prom!

"But we need to bee good! And these aren't prom dresses!" said Tina

"Yeah… these are casual dresses!" agreed Ling Su.

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying other clothes and make-up.

Michael was thinking "Do all the girls spent the afternoon before a party in this rush to get something perfect? Oh god!" then he went working on Crackhead website.

**

* * *

Sunday Night (Mia's place)**

In Mia's house it was Frank's turn to make dinner and Mia was playing with Rocky when she remembered that she could ask her mum now because of the party next Friday.

"Hum… I don't know Mia! Where's this party?"

"At Michael's college but I'm going with Michael, Lars and our friends! Nothing will happen mum!"

"Aright, but I want you to talk to your dad first!"

"Ok…" Mia said annoyed.

**

* * *

Sunday Night (Philippe's room In Plaza Hotel)**

"Hi dad"

"Mia? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask if I could go to a college party next Friday. I'm going with Michael, Lars and my friends… Michael is going to play there… Can I?"

"What's that party?"

"It's a party in Michael's college!"

"What does your mum say? I don't like these college parties… you are only on the second grade of secondary."

"Oh dad it's no big deal! I mean…"

"I don't want you to go to that party!"

"But…"

"No buts! Do I have to lock you up in a room?"

She left his room without saying goodbye.

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

"Grandmére? Can I get in?"

"Amelia? Yes!" I entered. "What are you doing here so lately?"

"Grandmére its only 11:00 o clock… I'm here because I needed your help please!

"So you need my help Amelia… You don't do that often do you? What do you need?

I told her the whole story about the party and the fact that if I didn't went I would be running from my problems with this new triangle between me, Michael and Nick.

She was surprised, because I often ran of my problems, but not this time, so this seemed to convince her.

"I think you can go to that party Amelia, you go home after school to pick up the dress, and after you'll come to the Plaza where you are going to get ready for it. From the Plaza you'll go to the party with Michael, and in there someone of my security will get to you and they'll bring you here where you are going to sleep. Don't let you fathers to get to know this, or you won't go to the party."

"Thanks Grandmére!"

"Now Amelia go home because I need some rest!"

Yupii! Now I can go to the party! Calm down Mia! Just go home and have some sleep!

* * *

Please R&R

Diana


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Hope you're enjoying the story! **

**Thanks for the review cvcdaisy3; I know that I have some errors **(and some of them are because I accidentally click letters I don't want to!)**… I'm sorry! I'm not American or English (speaking English it's not a problem, but it is worse when I write it), probably that's why! Although I'm very happy for your review because it makes me keep writing and try to get better! **

**MEL-SUE-SAM-MIA: Thanks for putting me on your favourite's list! I really appreciate it! Please write me a review for me to let you know what you think of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: A mistake in the last chapter… I do own 1 character… Nick! Our hated Nick! In this chapter are 3 new characters:** **Mark, Rick and** **Maria… I own them to! The other characters are from our lovely Meg Cabot! I think we should all congratulate her because without her all fanfics from PD wouldn't exist! **

**Dedicated to everyone who's enjoying my story!**

**Well here goes the next chapter! **

**A/N: **Maybe you'll think that I'm repeating the story, but I try to show Mia/Michael's POV from the same actions.

**Please R&R**

**P.S. I'm going to get a Beta!... Actually I have one already, but she didn't had time to see my first/second chapter, so post it before she saw them! Sorry again!**

**

* * *

****Wednesday, after School**

Mia was in her way to the cantina, when Nick called her from one classroom. He told her to come in he had something to show her. Mia entered and asked what it was.

"Hi Mia!"

"Hi Nick…"

"Could you come here? There's something I need to show you…"

"I don't have much time Nick, but I actually need to tell you something… don't take it much longer ok?"

"Ok…" Mia entered in the empty room.

"Mmm… what is it?"

He was locking the door when she turned back to him…

"What are you doing Nick?"

"Nothing…" He went in Mia's direction and pushed her against a wall and start kissing her.

"Nick stop it… I can't old on this longer!" She pulled him away with an effort because he was strong and heavy in spite of being from the computer club.

"But Mia I love you…!"

She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't arrange any other way to tell him that she didn't liked him.

"Look… I… I don't love you Nick… it was this I had to tell you…" She was feeling bad. "I was almost ending my relationship with Michael because of you! I would appreciate if you didn't do this anymore. I mean I'm not a doll for you to force me to do things I don't want to, like kissing you. Please understand my position. Now please open the door! I want to get out!"

"But I know you love me, but you're afraid of Michael and you can't leave him… I don't mind. We can keep this as our secret!"

"What part of I DON'T LIKE YOU DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" She was furious… "Who did he think he was to tell me who I like or not? He's just some guy from the computer club." She thought! "Give me that key! I'll open the door myself…"

He gave her the key and she left the room very upset.

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? I LOVE MICHAEL! Calm down Mia. Go and have lunch with Shameeka, Ling Su, Tina and Lilly. They'll help you…

When she get to the table there were only Tina and Shameeka. As they told me Lilly went out with Ling Su to talk to Prof. Gupta, and Boris went to a rehearsal from the band.

"Hi…" I said.

"Mia? What happened to you? You don't seem very happy!" Said Shameeka.

"Does the name Nick tell you something?" I said sadly.

"Doesn't this guy think? He's putting you on pieces… if he loves as much as he says he should let you be happy!" Said Shameeka.

"This time he pushed me against a wall and kissed me like if it was the most normal thing on the planet! Michael is going to be pissed of."

"We need to have a chat with Nick! He can't leave you on that state!" Said Tina

Shameeka agreed and they told me not to worry.

I HATE NICK!

Time to check e-mail…

**

* * *

Fat Louie Inbox:****

* * *

From: Michael**

**To: **My dear Princess MIA

**Subject: **Hi Mia! How was your day today? I hope that that guy didn't bother you. If he did I'll kick is ass! I hope that your day wasn't as boring as mine was. Missed you! It would be mutch better if you would be here with me, but that's not possible. Did you miss me? Hope so! Baby I need to go! We'll talk later…

Love Michael!

**

* * *

From: Lilly**

**To: **Mia

**Subject: **Hello! I'm sorry I wasn't there today to support you when that Nick did that to you, but I was occupied with a big aspect. Doesn't matter to you. Now tell my brother what happened today! I know you don't want to, but it will probably be better if you do it!

Remember to tell him!

**

* * *

From: Tina**

**To: **Mia

**Subject: **Hello! Mia cheer up! You know it's not your fault! You know that some guys are pushovers… but I think that this time he understand that you didn't want anything with him. After our conversation I think he did. Now tell Michael what happened! It's probably better if he knows for you than for LANA!

Tell him now! Untill tomorrow!

* * *

It was all for today… I only answered to Michael's e-mail and told him about Nick and about what Tina told me of Nick. I didn't want him to 'kill' Nick, but I think he needed to know… I'm his girlfriend and he cares about me!**

* * *

Friday afternoon**

When Mia finished her class she gave Lilly a lift home, and then went to her house. She was thinking in Michael. She was going to his college party as 'Michael Moscovitz property' and she liked it. It was a masculine thought, but she loved it!

After getting her dress and her shoes, she went down where Lars and Hans were ready to come back to the Plaza Hotel. Lars asked Mia if she needed something and if she wasn't going out that night.

"No Lars, but I'm going to sleep in the Plaza. Could you take me there?" They were always worried with her.

"Of course, Princess!"

Hans drove them to the Plaza and she hadn't trouble to get in like she had in the past. She got to her room alone.

She was worried not to get to the party if her dad found out! When she left home earlier she warned her mother where she was going to sleep, but didn't mentioned the party. It was hard to convince her mother that she didn't knew why she was going to sleep in the Plaza but she made it.

Mia was in her hotel room preparing for the party when he dad knocked.

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

"Mia? Are you there?" Ups!... I need a towel or he'll see that I'm going to the party… "Can I come in?"

"No dad! Just a moment!..." I roll up a towel. "Come In!" Please don't make him notice!

"Hello Mia!"

"Hi dad! Do you need something?"

"No… It's everything alright?" HE NOTICED! I won't go to the party? Please NO!

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you wanted to go to that college party! Mia do you know what happens in these parties?"

"Well yes… I mean no! I don't know because I never went to any of these parties!" What a lie… I never went but I heard what happens in some parties, but not this one… a party organized by the college. "I'm upset because I wanted to go… but I'm…" Grandmére didn't tell me what I should say if mom or dad asked this… "…going with Tina at the movie!" Was I credible? Because for my safety it better sound like it was true!

"Where's Lars?" Now we HAVE TROUBLE!

"Dad I need to get dressed! We'll talk later…" I was so embarrassed. I rushed him to the door… "I'm getting late for our dinner!"

"Mia? I'll get out for my own! You don't need to push me!" he had barely passed the door when I closed it! Uff… hope he didn't notice my nervousness…

Now time to finish the production for Michael! First, I'll brush my teeth, and then put on the blue shoes. Now brush my hair and put on the make-up: blue shadow and black risk for the eyes and cherry lip-gloss for the lips. Ready to go!

I need to take the subway to get to Michaels College since anybody except Grandmére and my friends know where I'm going. I don't like to take the subway since I found out that I was a Princess.

This is dangerous because nobody knows where I am exactly and I'm alone. Grandmére doesn't know how I'm going to Michael's college (pretty obvious to my friends if I wouldn't get there in a limo, but not to her), Michael and my friends thought that I would go on the limo, my dad thought that I was in the movie with Lars and Tina and my mom thought that I was at the Plaza Hotel! As a conclusion I lied to everybody! Not to everybody, but I haven't told them all the truth!

When I got to his residence I was relieved! Everything went fine! After letting my identification on the entrance, I walked to his room.

In his corridor I started hearing voices from Michael's room. His voice and a feminine one!

**

* * *

Michael's POV**

I was waiting for Mia when that Amy walked in my room… I hate her! She's after all College guys she can get! Arrrrrrrrr!

"Amy get out!" Why doesn't she knock like normal people?

"I'm here to see Doo Pack, but we can do something until he comes if you want!"

"Amy, Doo Pack doesn't stand you! Neither do I!"

"I can see that you want to resist to the temptation and that I'm not indifferent to you or you wouldn't act like this! And I say that you would change your idea if you get to know me better!"

"I don't want to! Leave me alone!" I opened the door for her to get out.

"That's so rude Michael… My love I'm not leaving without you!" She's so lame!

"Hi Michael!" She got in (I hadn't closed the door) and kissed me!

"Hi gorgeous!" I missed her!

"Who's she Michael?" Amy asked as if she had something to do with that!

"His girlfriend! Now could you leave us alone? He already told you to!" She must have heard me telling Amy to leave!

"Yes I could, but I won't because I'm that that into it!" What an annoying girl!

"Oh but you will! Or do you need me to tell you you're a bitch and to put you outside?" Mia is angry!

"You better leave!" I told Amy!

"The bitch here is you!" Amy said. If she wasn't a girl I would kick her ass! Then I saw Mia do something I didn't expect to! She slapped Amy! Then Amy was going to slap Mia but I grabbed her hand! I told her to leave again.

"I'll go because I want to!" Then she left! After this I went to the door and locked it. "Now us!" I walked to Mia to kiss her but she ran away.

"Michael… Who was she?"

"Amy… She's after all college guys… Mia, I don't have anything with her!" She can't be thinking that I'm cheating on her! Not again! "Mia you have to trust me!"

"No Michael. I know you don't have… it's just that… you're to good for me and I'm… afraid of losing you… don't think that I'm stupid… but it's just that you are a great guy and beautiful that all girls wanted to have!"

"Mia you don't need to be afraid. I'll never leave you! You'll always be on my mind! And I'm not too good for you! You are too good for me!" This girl is my life! Doesn't she see that? "Mia say something!"

"I love you Michael! I'm sorry!" I kissed her.

"Mmm! Cherry!" She pulled me to the bed and spread out next to me. I kissed her again and we start making out. About ten minutes later I was already without my shirt!

"Michael… stop…" She pulled away from me and got up. "Michael we better stop… I mean… I… I'm not ready…" She was blushing!

"I know… umm… but you know what I think right?"

"Yes Michael…" she was embarrassed!

"Well… umm… Do you want to have dinner?"

"Yes…"

"Where's Lars?" I noticed he wasn't there!

"He's not coming!"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No… Grandmére is going to send someone for the party."

"Did you come here by yourself?" Mia you are crazy! That's so dangerous!

"Well… if you consider the subway as 'me' than yes!" She looked at me to see my reaction.

"Mia you shouldn't! You could have called me! That's dangerous do you know? Does your father know?"

"No! He doesn't… forget it! I'm here right?"

"Okay!" I'm worried! She never went anywhere alone since she found out she was a princess! I have to look out for her! I mean I always do, but today I need to be more careful! "What do you want for dinner?"

"I dunno! Don't you want to go to a restaurant?" She looked at me with that look as if it was the best thing in the world! Was she enjoying freedom? It looked like!

"Ok!" I grabbed my room keys and my wallet! Then we left the residence and I took her to a restaurant we used to go even before I came to college.

We ordered our food: Garlic tofu pasta for Mia and a grilled steak for me. When the food 'arrived' I teased Mia:

"Want to try some?" I asked her.

"Thanks Michael but I take the fact of being a vegetarian very seriously as you know!" she said as if she was offended!

"Just asking!" I said.

Our dinner went good you talked about many things including Nick:

"Mia, tell me did you like Nick's kiss?"

"Of course not Michael! There was no passion in it, because I'll never love him!"

"And do you like my kisses?" I asked just to hear her say that she liked.

"Actually I preferred Kenny's!" We laughed!

When we left the restaurant we walked to my residence where she had to giver her identification again! We got to my dorm and we didn't notice that Doo Pack was there and that he was in only boxers… when we noticed Mia got embarrassed and rushed herself to the bathroom:

"I'm going to the bathroom…" She said.

"Doo Pack, get dressed!" I told him when Mia closed the door of the bathroom.

"Sorry Michael! Didn't know she was here!"

"That's ok!"

Once he got dressed I called Mia that had touch-up the lip-gloss.

"Hi Doo Pack!" She said blushing.

"Hi! Sorry about that!"

"Never mind! Are you going to the party?"

"Yes!"

"Who's going to play at the party besides Skinner Box?" I asked Doo Pack.

"I don't know, but I think that there are more three bands. I'm going now. See you later!" He said.

"Mia, you didn't need to be pretty to me! I'm going to take that gloss now!" I kissed her.

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

I kissed him back! That's so good! I sniffed his soap smell and I was feeling better with life that time, but that didn't make me forget that slut of Amy. Who did she think she was to call me bitch? She was the bitch there.

I mean it was she who tried to take Michael to bed! ARRRR! I don't know what gave in to me, but I slapped her. Usually I'm not an aggressive person but I couldn't contain myself! She was going to slap me to, but Michael grabbed her hand and told her to leave what she did.

After she left we start making out on Michael's bed, ten minutes later I had already take Michael's shirt.

I asked him to stop because I wasn't ready to make love with him, witch he did of course! That's why I love him; he doesn't force me to do something I don't want to! Even if he's perfect he still reminded me of his opinion that I already knew from our last conversation about sex. After this he changed the subject and took me to dinner.

The dinner was really good. We talked about lots of things and I had fun like I hadn't in a week. We walked after dinner to his residence and Doo Pack was there in boxers. I only noticed Doo pack after we closed the door. One thing is seeing the love of your life in boxers (you like it), and the other thing is to see his roommate. When Michael called me we talk a little bit with Doo Pack until he went away.

In that moment told me that I didn't need to pretty to him and he told me that he was going to take the gloss of my lips. We kept kissing in his bed (this time no undressing!) to make up the time that we had lost during the week. Suddenly Lilly and Felix came in but we were too much focus on each other that Lilly had to stop us:

"Guys do you mind?"

"Lilly what are you doing here? Thanks for knocking!" Michael reclaimed.

"Hi…" I said while I blushed.

"Hi! Maybe we'd come back later… Li…" Felix said.

"No that's ok… you have already interrupted!" Said Michael.

"Good because I wasn't feeling like go away and come back later!" Lilly grumbled "Mia, the party is going to start in 23 minutes to be precisely, and Tina needs you there, so let's go!"

"Why?" Asked Michael.

"None of your business!" Lilly said.

"If it involves Mia it is!" He said. Could you stop talking like I wasn't here?

"Fine… Tina is receiving some love letters. Happy?" Great! What about Boris?

"Let's go…" I said.

"Michael please stay here with Felix… we'll be back soon!" Lilly said.

On the way to where Tina was supposed to be:

"Do you have any idea of who is it?" I asked a little worried.

"I lied to Michael Mia!" She calmly.

"What Lilly?" I asked confused

"I called you to see something in the party room!" she said.

"Then why did you lye to Michael?" I asked.

"Because it's none of his business." She said.

"Where are we going?"

"To the place where is the party." She replied immediately.

"Why?"

"Do you know who is here?" how could I know if you haven't told me yet?

"You haven't told me!"

"Nick, and he's with a girl!"

"So what? I mean… that's better because he won't bother me!" I said.

"I thought you didn't want Michael to know… he's going to be happy because he is with another girl, but you know…"

"Yeah, but I told him what happened, remember? So he probably knows that he's coming! And I don't mind if he's here! I have my Michael!"

"Oh god Mia! You look like you couldn't live without him! You two are so sweet that it turns love annoying!" She said.

"Oh well… if you don't like don't watch!... Want to pick them for the party? It's about to start!"

"Let's go!"

**

* * *

Michael's POV**

When they left my dorm I told Felix about Nick and Mia… not Nick and Mia! I mean they aren't a couple! I told him about what Nick had done to Mia.

"I already knew!" he said. "Lilly told me about them."

"I feel like I could punch him right here! I mean what kind of guy forces a girl like him? She already told him to leave her alone and he doesn't seem to understand! What can I do? I trust her but not in him!"

"You have already talked to him…" I interrupted him.

"How do you know?"

"Lin Su told Lilly that told me. Sorry, but you know how girls are!" Yes I know!

"Right now you can't do more!"

"Sorry, with this all of Nick I only talked about me… How are you and Lilly going?" I really don't care, but I didn't want to be rude to my best friend!

"We're very well… Look I know you don't really care about Lilly, so if you want we don't need to talk about us…!" He read my mind!

"Sorry… but I think she's already grown up… that's why… but I'm happy for you!"

"Do you now why Lilly came here after all?"

"It wasn't because of Tina?" I HATE LILLY!

"No… actually it's because of Nick… He's here for the party… but he's with another girl! Lilly thought you would be pissed if you saw him…! Better get ready!" He told me.

"If he's with another girl he won't bother Mia or me! I already knew he was coming because he had invited Mia but she didn't accept so I thought he was alone!"

Mia and Lilly came in the room:

"Hi again!" Mia said.

"Hi!" Felix and I replied.

"We came to pick you… the party is going to star in few minutes…!"

"Oh! Let's get moving then!" Once again I grabbed my room keys and my wallet. We left my dorm and I locked it. Then we went to the party.

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

When we got to the room where the party was happening I greeted Tina, Boris, Shameeka (and a guy I didn't knew), and Ling Su. Michael said hello and went to talk to some college friends while I sat with Tina, Boris and Ling Su (Lilly was dancing with Felix and Shameeka was flirting that guy I didn't knew). Michael came to me.

"Mia come on! I want to introduce you to some friends!"

"Ok Michael!" I followed him.

"Guys, this is Mia my girlfriend! This is Mark, Rick and Maria his girlfriend!"

"Hi everyone!" I greeted everyone blushing! As always! Why am I so shy sometimes?

"Hi there!" Mark and Rick said.

"Hi Mia! How are you?" Maria asked.

"Fine, I guess!" I said. I didn't know what else to say!

"Come with me, let's have a seat…" She pulled me with her to a table. We sat and talked a lit bit… Everybody was drinking a lot in the party… Some people were already drunk one hour later from the beginning of the party.

"So… how is it being a princess?" She asked.

"Um… I don't like it very much… because I have to pass my vacations without my friends and Michael! But I know that I'm a princess for about a year and I don't complain that much now that I've habituated to it…"

"If I was in your place I think I would be like this to! I am a modest person… I don't like very much of luxury, but if I can have a better life with my work then that's alright!" We talked more, about different things like school and about Mark and Rick, She was great to me!

"Sorry to interrupt…" Michael said. "…do I have the honour of this dance?"

"Sure! See you later Maria!" And I went with Michael.

"So are you enjoying my friends?" He asked

"They're nice!" We were dancing a slow music and some guys start doing shit in some point of the room… we could hear screams and laughs out loud where we were.

"They're drunk?" I asked Michael.

"Probably… you know how some guys are… stupid!" I put my nose in his neck and sniffed his soap smell. Happy moment!

"When are you playing?" I asked him.

"Right after this band finishes!" He answered me. "They're good aren't they?"

"You're better!" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

They announced Michael's band and I had to let him go. I sat right next to Shameeka, Ling Su and Lilly.

Michael sang his songs to me, all of them! I was feeling very happy! Shameeka went dancing with Tony (the guy she had met), Lilly left to somewhere I didn't now where and Tina was still dancing with Boris. I was only with Ling Su. Michael didn't look to anyone else than me and so didn't I! Tall drink of water is the song he is singing now! He's so sweet! I LOVE YOU!

Someone's coming here… who is it?

"Mia! Quickly! Lilly needs you!" It's Nick! What the hell is he doing or saying? He's pushing me out of the table? He smells alcohol! Eww!

"What's happening to her?" Damn Nick!

"Lilly asked me to call as fast as I could!" He was pulling me again.

"Wait, my suitcase!" I grab my suitcase and let him pull me off of the table and I start running after him. "What were you doing with Lilly?" I ask while we are running to where Lilly is.

"I entered in someone's room of the college and she was there and told me to call you… Hurry up!" This is strange! What was Lilly doing in a room it wasn't hers? How doesn't he know what she needs? A normal person would ask!

**

* * *

Michael's POV**

I stopped playing and singing and the band came up to me:

"What are you doing?"

"What's happening?"

They asked me. I didn't answer them and ran out of stage. I'm going after Mia and Nick now. She looked worried when he took her off the room. Who does he think he is to get Mia like that?

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

I can't hear Michael singing, I must be on the other point of college… why would Lilly came here? Maybe she's making out with Felix! But she wouldn't call me to see her making out… and Felix is on stage right now! He's pushing me to a room.

It's empty! I should have thought of this!

"What's going on? Where's Lilly?" I don't want to stay alone with him! Is he locking the door? Stop it! "Nick I want to lea…" I was running to the door to stop him when he turned to me.

"Shut up!" Did he just say this? Who does he think he is?

"No I want…" He is starting to push me to the bed. "No!" I escape from him. He got me by the hand now! "STOP… you're hurting me!" He pushes me to the bed. "This is not funn…" He is kissing me and he's sitting on top of me? What's he doing? I'm going to cry! "MICHAEL!"

"I'm not Michael!" of course not… Michael would never do this to anyone! I'm afraid of what he's going to do! What's going to happen?

"NICK… STOP!" He doesn't stop kissing m and he's going to take my dress strap… I can't take him off of me; he's too heavy and strong! "Michael! PLEASE… Nick… stop! You're drunk! You don't want to do this!"

"Shut up!" He's taking of the top of my dress and his shirt. He's he going to rape me! Michael comes in the room. Thank God!

"Michael! Get him out of me!" I was still crying!

Michael pulled Nick of off me and helped me getting up.

"Get dressed Mia!" He turned back and punched Nick… I didn't look… I am too scared. I got dressed and ran away. To the street, to be precisely!

**

* * *

Michael's POV**

I saw Nick rushing Mia out of the room and asked myself what he was doing! I ran out of stage and followed them. He pushed Mia to a dorm and closed the door. I could hear Mia asking what was going on and where was Lilly. He used Mia to get in there? Then she told him to stop! I could hear she was scared! I tried to open the door but it was LOCKED!

"I need a key… wait! The reception must have one!" I thought.

I went down running and I had to steal the key so I was losing time to get her out of there. I was afraid of what he was doing to Mia! When I got to the hall he told her to shut up. Who does this? I ran to the door faster and star spinning the key in the latch. She was crying!

He was undressing her… was he going to rape her? She told me to take him off of her. I'd do that even if she didn't say anything. Once she was up I told her to get dressed and punched him hard! I felt like I would kill him. She ran out of the dorm. I punched him one more time.

"Leave Mia alone!" Then I left him moaning on the floor and ran after Mia.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed! I'm going to start school on 12 September, my birthday! I'll probably take longer to update, but please keep reading! I'll see if I can write one more chap before school… I dunno!**

**Please R&R**

**Diana**


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

**I'm very sad... why don't you send any reviews... does this story sucks so much?... :( and nobody remenbered of my birthday!**

**Happy birthday to me...**

**Happy birthday to me...**

**Happy birthday to me...**

**Happy birthday to me...**

Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own only this story and some characters you don't recognize...

Hope you like it... and I'm sorry, but this isn't the full chapter...I didn't had time to write the rest and I thought you would be happy to have something to read... ;)

Di

**

* * *

**

**Mia's POV**

I needed to go out after what happened! I mean… I need space… after what Nick did to me… I can't think of anything! I'm still scared! I don't know what Nick thought he would get… my devoted love? He could get anything he wanted if Michael didn't show up… because I couldn't stop him… oh… my life… I'm shame of what happened…

I don't know what I want right now… if I want to go home, if I want to stay here or if I want Michael with me. I mean of course I want him… but I just don't know… what if Michael thinks that I wanted to be with Nick?

I really don't know how I could believe that Lilly really needed me… she never asks for my help except for her program! Right now I'm feeling awful because Michael is probably feeling guilty because of what happened… and all I can do is cry! I can't face anyone right now!

How could I lye to mum and dad? If Lars was with me this would never happen! Everybody must be thinking that I'm stupid or kind of because I didn't bring Lars… Lilly will kill me because I didn't tell her that nobody knew (except for Grandmére) I was coming, Tina will kill me because I didn't brought Lars and didn't tell her because Wahim could look after me, mum and dad will kill me because I lied them, Michael because of Nick and because I lied to him to. Pffffffffffff!...

**

* * *

Friday, 23:27, Street in front of Columbia College**

Mia ran to the street and sat on the flour crying. She cried for some minutes and then she gets up and starts walking towards the college. There wasn't any traffic at that moment. She was thinking about the whole thing that happened with Nick when a car stopped in front of her. Someone got out of the car, grabbed Mia, put the hand on her mouth and pulled her to the car. They closed the door and the car roar off. She felt a wet handkerchief in her face and lost her senses.

**

* * *

Michael's POV**

I ran after Mia through the college, and I saw she was outside through a window; I tried to get to her as fast as I could because she was alone, but now that I'm outside I don't see her anywhere. Where's she? Maybe she went back inside… I'm going to look for her in the party.

I can't see her anywhere! There's Tina. I'll go there and try to find Mia! Tina hasn't seen her since she left with Nick.

"Michael why did you left the stage?" She asked me.

"Because Nick took Mia out of here and she looked worried!"

"Oh! Ling Su said that he told Mia that Lilly needed her… I don't know why and where they went. I thought you went after her!"

"I did!" I told her. "She was outside a few minutes before so I went outside to her…"

"What? Michael… I'm not understanding anything you are trying to say!" Tina said.

"Look, when I ran out of stage I went after them and Nick locked Mia with him in a room, and I had to steal the spare key to take her out of there… when I entered in the room she ran away outside. I saw her through a window and I went outside as fast as I could because Lars isn't with her… Grandmére send some guys of her security, but I haven't seen them… but when I got outside she wasn't there, and now I can't see her!"

"Let me tell Wahim to help us looking for her! Then I'll go to the bathrooms… maybe she got in there." I'm going to ask Lilly for Mia!

"Michael… why did you ran out of stage?" Boris asked.

"Boris I'll explain it later… have you seen Mia?"

"You own us an answer!" He pointed to the rest of the band that was looking at me. "And no I haven't!"

"I'll talk to you la… Be Careful!" A drunk guy hit me. Grrrrrrrr! "…I'll talk to you later! If you see Mia tell her I'm looking for her!" I turn around to walk to Lilly and left him talking alone.

"Lilly where's Mia?"

"My dear brother! Hello to you to! La you sing veryyyyyyyyyy well!" Is she drunk? Where's Felix? He should be looking after her! "Mia is with Nick! You went after him!" As if! After her!

"Lilly sit down!" I grabbed her and sat her in a chair. I went to my band and called Felix. "Look out after Lilly… she drank too much!"

"Really? Lilly drinking? Alright man! We'll talk later!"

"Thanks man! If you see Mia let her know we're looking for her!"

"Michael!" It's Tina. "Shameeka and Ling Su don't see her since you left after her… and Lilly… well Lilly…" I cut her of.

"Drunk… yeah! I know! She wasn't in the bathrooms either I guess!"

"No. Michael where can she be?" I don't know!

"I don't know Tina!... We need to talk to her dad, because I don't now who are the securities…"

"Excuse us… we've seen you with Princess Amelia before…" these must be the securities! Where were they when she needed them? "Do you know where she is?"

"We're looking for her to! The last time I saw her, she was in the street Alone! I went outside and she was gone!"

The securities started talking between them and they asked us if I was the last person who saw her.

"As much as we know I am! Our friends didn't saw her."

"Ok!" he turned to the other two securities. "We need to call to the Princess Widow!" I'm starting to panic! Do they panic in these moments? How must be Mia?

I'm going to warn everybody of our group of her disappearance. Maybe they'll try something to help! The party is going to finish in twenty minutes… I'll go to the door and I'll try to find her out!

Twenty minutes later of panic we don't know where she is! She's my girl and I don't know where she is… the securities are going to call to Grandmére now… hopefully she does something!

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

I can't move… I'm so tired! I'm in my bed relaxing, and I'll see this was all a bad dream! Now open one eye… I'm in a bed that isn't mine! I have a headache! Where am I? What the hell? My hands are tied? My feet are tied? I want to call someone but I can't. This room is empty… there's only this bed I'm on… I want to go home! I can only remember of Michael beating Nick… but why? My head is going to explode! I'm hungry. Can I scream?

"HELP!" Yes, I can! Someone's coming here… I'm going to 'sleep' and I'll see who is it...

"Shut… she's still asleep? Then who screamed?" Please go away… don't hurt me! They're gone… ufff… I can't take these ropes. I need Michael!

**

* * *

Saturday, 12:43**

The phone in Princess Clarisse's room rang. She woke up wondering who it could be at these hours! She answered the phone.

"Excuse me your highness to interrupt the sleep, but Princess Amelia is missing. Nobody seems to know where she is!" It was one of those bodyguards Grandmére order to go to the party with Mia.

"Call to Philippe's room! It's his daughter!" She hung up the phone and went to sleep.

The phone in Prince Philippe's room rang. He woke up and answered it extremely angry!

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Excuse me, your highness, to interrupt the sleep, this is one of the bodyguards Princess Clarisse order to go to the party with the Princess Amelia, but Princess Amelia is missing. Nobody seems to know where she is!"

"What? Where are you?" The prince asked.

"At the Columbia College!" The guards said.

"I'll be there in a second."

Both of them hung up and the prince called to Lars room for him to organize some men to go looking for Mia. While Lars was doing this he got dressed and called to Mia's mother.

"Hello?" Mr. G answered in the phone.

"Hello! This is Philippe, could you call Helen?"

"She's already asleep!"

"This is important please!"

"Alright! Helen… Helen… Wake up! The phone it's for you!" Mr. G was trying to wake Helen.

"Humm… just 5 more minutes…"

"HELEN!"

"Yes Frank?..."

"Phone for you!" Frank said.

"Who is it?"

"Mia's dad… he says it's important."

"Alright… give me the phone please…"

"Hello? Helen?" Philippe said.

"Yes? Philippe why are you calling so late?" She said annoyed.

"Helen… Mia is missing. I think they were at that College party and now she's missing."

"What?" She thought she didn'tunderstand it quite well.

"Mia's missing!"

"HOW?" She was in panic.

"Helen I don't know! I'm going over there… When we know something, I'll call you!" He said trying to calm her down.

"I want to go to!"

"No! Stay there. She might call!"

"Frank will be here!" She said firmly

"Helen no! You'll stay there taking care of Rocky!"

"I'm going! You're not my father Philippe!"

"I'll pass by then!" He said.

"Alright! Hurry up!" She hung up. "Frank I'm going to Columbia College. Mia's missing!" She said desesperated while she was getting dressed.

"How did that happened?"

"We don't know! I have to hurry up! If she calls, call me!" She left the loft and Philippe was already down there waiting for her, in the Limo. She entered and the driver, roar off the car in high speed as the Prince command him to.

"Philippe, what's going on? Do you know something that you didn't tell me?" He was very pensive and Helen was afraid he hadn't told her everything.

"No Helen! I don't know more than I told you! We only know that she's missing. She can be in some disco or she can be running away home…" He didn't know what to think, but he just wanted to calm her down!

When they got to the Columbia's College Mia's friends and 3 bodyguards were outside. Philippe got out of the limo and rushed to them followed by Helen.

He started to talk to the bodyguards and Helen talked to Michael. The others were trying to figure out what was really happening.

"Where did you saw Mia for the last time?" Philippe asked to the bodyguards.

"We saw her when she was in a table with that kid!" He pointed to Ling Su.

"Who called you here?" He asked them.

"The Princess Clarisse! She told us to watch for her."

"Of course! Who else would it be?" He told himself. "How did you miss her then?"

"She went into the crowd pulled by a teenage boy, we tried to follow her, but we couldn't make it to the crowd."

"Where was that boy?" He pointed to Michael.

"He was on stage your highness."

"Call him here!" He demanded. When Michael reached to him he asked him about Mia.

"Sir, I saw her leaving pulled by Nick…"

"Who is he?" The prince interrupted.

"Hum… he was trying to date Mia… and he pulled her of the room. Since she hadn't Lars with her I left the stage and run after them… He pushed her to a room and locked her inside. I heard her telling him to stop so I run to get a key to take her from there. When I got to the room I saw… Mia and him…" He couldn't say it.

"Doing what?" The prince asked him.

"He was… you know…" He couldn't call him sir or your highness at this point.

"If you don't tell me I don't!" The prince was getting nervous.

"He was undressing her…" Michael was embarrassed.

**

* * *

Michael's POV**

I couldn't think about what happened to her because of me. And he forced me to tell him. The conversation went on like this:

"HE WHAT? That bastard!" He was red and very angry at me…" And what did you do?"

"I took him off of her and helped her get up… then I punched him." I said. I don't know what happened to her, but I'm really worried with her disappearance!

"You should already know that's not safe for Mia to hang around without Lars!"

"I know, but she told me Grandmére had sent some bodyguards to protect her in the party and I didn't take the eye off of her all the party because there wasn't Lars!"

"Then how's she missing?" He looked at me finding me guilty no more than I did.

"After I got her up she got dressed while I punched him… and she left the room. I took a little bit longer but I followed her and saw her trough a window over here. I came outside and she wasn't here. I looked in the inside and she wasn't there either. I was the last one who saw her." After I told him this he left me with Tina and Mia's mother.

"Right now there's nothing more we can do! Thank you for being here. I have already warned the police and the national Genovian guard. Go home now! This has been a busy day for you." He didn't want us to stay there longer and sent us home.

Lilly was more drunk than before. I never saw her like this. She mustn't have noticed that Mia's missing, or she would not be like this… so happy… or maybe she would… after all, she's drunk! Mum and dad are going to kill her… alright she noticed.

"Mickey! Where's MiiAAAAA?" She asked.

"We don't know Lilly."

"Ah Ah Ah Ah! You dooon't know?" Oh god! why did she had to get drunk?

"Lilly sit down!" I sat her by my side on the floor. "Tina can you see if there's a bottle of water anywhere?"

"Here Michael!" She answered.

"Thanks!" I throw some water over Lilly's face.

"Mickey! Stop!"

"Lilly!" I warned her to stop moving. Few minutes later she was asleep. Thank god! I had to take herto my dorm… if she went home like this, dads would kill her (or she probably wouldn't go home!) I took Lilly on my lap because I couldn't wake her and make her walk by herself.

I took her to my bed and called home warning she would be sleeping in my dormroom… anyway I wouldn't sleep thinking of Mia… in the morning, Lilly would be with a hangover and wouldn't now why… I sat in my computer chair and switch on the computer. I had to see if Mia was online. She wasn't!... Where can she be? I hope it has nothing to do with Nick. I saw what he intended to do to Mia! Oh god Lilly is vomiting in my bed!… a bucket… quickly… here it is!

"Lilly here is a bucket!" I put her head on top of it! She had to be drunk? I thought she didn't drink! I mean… she doesn't! How did she get to this point? When she stop vomiting she fell asleep again. Like it's the most normal thing in the world! And now I need to clean this!... I wonder if Mia's ok…

**In the morning (Michael's POV)**

I was right… I couldn't sleep. She's missing because of me. Lilly's calling…

"Michael… Aspirin!"

"How's the hangover Lilly?" I gave her the aspirin.

"Shut up!" It's bad I can see! "Get out! Now!"

"Lilly, you're in my dorm!"

"Just shut up!" She spent all night throwing up, I wonder how Doo Pak didn't wake! And now she's all bossy. It's her luck that dads don't know how she was last night! I'm leaving.

"Lilly I'm going to Mia's house! Want to come?" Probably no…

"Just let me sleep…" Ok!

"Bye Lilly!" I grab my keys and wallet and left the dorm. I'm going to take the subway!

**

* * *

Mia's POV**

Last night, after the woman that came in when I shout, two men came here and brought me some food. I didn't eat it… It could be poisoned… I don't know why I'm here...

Mum and dad must be worried! And so does Michael! Maybe the others didn't notice that I'm missing! My body is killing me! It pains… I couldn't sleep… I'm very tired… but I can't close my eyes… I'm not safe here…

Someone's coming again… I refuse to talk to them.

"You didn't eat anything! Well you're going to be hungry!" Go away… leave me alone! "Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"No! Leave me alone!" Oh god… what was this Mia! Control yourself!

"You better don't be rude! If people want you to be ok you better treat them right!"

"How do you want me to be ok if I'm here alone? I'm sure my dad is already looking for me!" Oh god… now they're going to kill me! This assirtevness _(A/N I'm not sure if this is correct... please let me know if it isn't...)_is no good!

"Yeah right! Like he'll find us!" She left. Now they're going to kill me! I want to see Michael before I die! And Fat Louie! And my friends... family...even grandmere...

**

* * *

****Michael's POV**

I'm reaching Mia's place. I hope she's already there! I ring the bell and it's Mia's mother who comes to open the door.

"Mia? It's you?"

"No Mrs Thermopolis! It's Michael. She didn't come yet I can see…" Damn!

"No… Michael, want to come in?"

"Sure." I got upstairs and Mia's father was there to. They all had dark rings under one's eyes. Mr. G was there to… I'm going to talk to her father. "Sir. Do you know anything of Mia?"

"No… did she call?"

"No…"

"The GNG is looking for her!" God I can never forgive me if she isn't fine! I'm going to the Plaza! Michael come with me please!"

"Yes Sir." We left the loft and went to the Plaza.

"Michael I would like to know if you're aware of the fact that Mia is the only heir to the throne of Genovia."

"Of course!" He thinks of Mia like the heir or his child?

"Good. And you now that you must have been with her all the time because she hadn't Lars with her?"

"Yes. Sir you can't blame me more than I did myself!"

"Good!"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He said.

"Your highness the phone for you!"

"Is it Mia?" He asked.

"I don't know Sir They only said it was for your interest!"

"Pass me the call please!" The phone rang and he picked it up. After few seconds he went white! Then he put the phone down and started walking in the room.

"Sir was something from Mia?"

"She was kidnapped." He didn't said nothing more and left the room. Is she ok? I better call Mia's mother… wait, maybe that's what he'll do!

**Please Review!**

** \ /**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again fellows! Well I sincerely hope you're enjoying this, but I don't know if you guys don't manifestate (is this how you spell it? hope so…)! **

**Thank you jeanettelover! I really appreciate that there are few people reading this, that review! ;) Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**By the way, I'm sorry for the time to update, but I really think you don't mind at all… because no one's reviewing… And besides that, I was with writer's block…**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize…**

**UPS! Last chapter when I wrote Saturday, 12:43 I meant 00:43… SORRY!**

**Please R&R**

**Saturday, Night**

I don't know if Mia's alright… I hope so. God, I just wish she never came to the party… Look what happened!

Helen called me earlier… she already knew what happened to Mia.

"Michael, Mia's dad is on the phone." Lilly said. She was sad; I could see it in her face, and it was normal… it was not only my girlfriend that had been kidnapped, but also her best friend.

"Your highness?"

"Michael, we're going to pick up Mia now. I thought you'd like to know. See you later."

"Wait please… let me go to."

"Michael, it's not time for you to go! You'll see her later."

"Please, I want to see her."

"Can you be ready in 10 minutes?"

"I'm ready now."

"Then wait for us outside!" Then he hanged up.

"Lilly, I'm going to get Mia with her father!"

"Michael, where is she? Is she ok?"

"I don't know, but I think she's still with the kidnappers."

"Michael let me go!"

"No Lilly… it's dangerous."

"Michael be careful… and take care of Mia…" She told me.

"I need to go now Lilly…" Then I got out, our parents weren't home and I left her there.

When I got downstairs Mia's father was there already… I hurried to the limo and the car directed to some place that I never saw before.

We all got out of the car and I noticed that there was a house. One of the rooms was filled with boxes and the next one to its right had a light on. I tried to see something on the inside but I only saw an armchair and the wall. It didn't seem to be someone on the inside.

The house was abandoned probably. The walls were covered with marks of plants that had been taken off and were not painted after; the windows were falling in pieces.

Lars came with a ballet proof retard and ordered me to dress it. I did as he told me to. Lars went near the house with five guys all of them armed. He left a bag, probably with the money inside, near the door. Then they came back. Mia's father cell phone started to ring.

"The money is already where you told us to put it, now let my daughter go." I heard him say. 2 minutes later he hangs up the phone and I'm desperate. Where is she?

"Lars, where's Mia?"

"She's probably inside… We're waiting for command now." Suddenly, in the middle of that wall of boxes in that room we hear a shot. I feel all my blood coming up to my head. I can't think or breathe. What do I do? It's all my fault!

After the shot a man with a gun in his hand got out of the house.

"If you shoot me, they'll shoot her!" He said.

He directed himself to the bag. After he grabbed it he went inside. No view of Mia.

1 minute later the door opens again but this time it's Mia coming out very slowly. I was glad to see her and so was her dad. It was the end of this nightmare we had been living. I looked for the room with the boxes and saw a window that was open. There was a man pointing a gun to Mia. I ran as fast as I could in her direction and the man shoot. Lars shoots inside then.

He had shot me on my arm. I fell to the ground and Mia ran to me. I was full of pain…

"Dad, call an ambulance!" Mia screamed.

"It's on its way already!"

Mia kissed me on the lips. "Everything is going to be ok Michael…"

"I should be the one telling that!" I told her.

Lars tried to stop the blood with a piece of my shirt until the ambulance came.

The police came faster than the ambulance and tried to catch some of the kidnappers but they had gone trough a different door in the back. The ambulance took me to the hospital where I went directly to the surgery room.

**Mia's POV**

Everything is over… I'm at the hospital waiting for Michael to wake up. He saved me from getting shot. He must be tired of all. He just got out of the surgery room, but he's still on the effect of the medicine.

I hope he gets alright quickly. Lilly is here. She got here now.

"MIA!" She ran and hugged me like she had never done. I hugged her back. "Are you ok? What did they do to you?"

"I'm ok now… I just want to see Michael; they won't let me see him until he wakes up. And Well, I presume your parents want to see him to!"

"They're not here yet… I called them a while ago, but they must be stuck in the traffic. What happened for him to get shot?"

"Lars left the money in front of the house and they let me come outside after getting the money. But I guess they're planning to kill me after and Michael must have seen it…" By this time I was already crying… I couldn't control the tears that were falling… It was my fault, he only got shot because of me… "And he ran… he ran to save me… and they shot him in the arm…"

"Mia, calm down… it wasn't your fault… It just happened… And he's going to be ok. Come on, stop crying…" Indeed I stopped. I thought that Michael wouldn't like to see me crying and I stopped. I had to stop for him.

Then the doctor came and told my father that Michael was awake. He asked my father if he was family of the Moscovitz. He answered no and told him that Lilly was his sister.

The doctor took her to his room while we waited for his parents to come.

"Mia, Mia!" Her mother was very stressed. "Where is Michael? Is he ok? Where's Lilly? Are you ok?" She gave me a hug.

"Lilly's in Michael's room. He's going to be ok. And I'm ok. Everything's ok now." I said.

"I want to go and see him. I'll be back in a while!"

She let me go and went to the nurse that was behind the secretary. She asked to see him and the nurse took her inside of a corridor, two minutes later Lilly was coming from that exactly corridor she came in my direction and asked if I was ok.

"How is he?" I asked instead of answering her.

"He's fine, his arm was hurting him, but the nurses gave him some pills to sleep. They said that he was too agitated. He asked millions of times for you."

"I want to see him. Come with me to the nurse please."

"Let's go." And she pulled me along with her.

"Excuse me, I'd like to see Michael Moscovitz." I told her.

"Are you part of the family?" I looked at Lilly with anxiety.

"She's our cousin." Lilly told her.

"Let me ask Robert to take you there." She turned to a microphone and called Robert.

"Yes Camille?" He asked when he got here.

"Can you take Mr. Moscovitz cousin to his room?" She asked him.

"Oh, yes. Please, come with me." He started walking towards the same corridor where Lilly had been. I followed him as he commanded me.

"This is the room." He pointed to a white door. He motioned me to go in and then he went away.

I knocked on the door and got in. I hurried myself to see him. He was surrounded with doctors.

"What's happening!" I asked them.

A nurse turned to me and started to push me outside of the room. "We just need to take care of him." She said.

"But I want to see him!" I started to try to escape her but she kept pushing me to the corridor.

"You'll see him later, now we need to put him well."

"What's wrong?" She finally got me outside and closed the door. I started to cry.

"Mia? Dear, get here!" Lilly's mom told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I think that he didn't react well to the medicines. It's nothing very bad; they just need to take care of him. I had to get out to!" She seemed to be very calm.

"He's he going to be ok?" I asked her.

"I hope so!"

20 minutes later the doctor started to leave his room and one of them came to us.

"He's stabilised now, you can go in if you want to."

"Mia, go first. I already saw him." I thanked her, gave her a hug and went inside.

"Hey Michael!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"I'm fine thanks to you… how are you?"

"I have some pains, but nothing that I can't take. What happened?"

"When?"

"After you got out of that dorm… I got out and I saw you outside through a window, but when I got outside you weren't there anymore."

"They got me in a car and they put me handkerchief and I lost my senses. I woke up in an empty room with my hands and feet tied. They didn't do anything else except bring me food one time… You should get some sleep Michael…" I kissed him gently on his lips.

"I can't… I'm tired, but I can't sleep."

"I'm glad you're fine. Well, you're not totally fine but you know what I mean." I put my head down next to his. "Why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"Save me…"

"Because I love you." Then he kissed me with much more passion than he had ever kissed me.

"I love you to Michael!"

**FINISHED! ALELUIA! **

**I had writers block, but I got inspired today and it's finished… Or not? ;)**

**Hope you liked it, please review me!**

**DI PEKKA**


End file.
